A new life
by Karyn Phantom
Summary: After a missile fired by the GIW results in her death Karyn renames herself Yurei and decides to travel. She lands in Jump city and helps form the Teen Titans. Now these six teenaged heroes fight to protect there city while Yurei fights to also protect her secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans only my Ocs.**

Three months have passed since _she_ was born, three months since the Nasty Burger exploded, three months since Karyna Fenton was impaled by a broken pipe and awoke in the Ghost Zone. She sighed knowing she was no longer Karyna "Karyn" Fenton or Karyn Phantom. She had chosen the name Yurei. She no longer wore the black and white hazmat suit, instead she now wore a white, black and icy blue kimono. Her long white hair which was usually down was now up in a traditional Japanese bun. On top of her head she also wore the crown of fire, having itself changed to suit the style of it's new bearer, it was now a silver tiara with a green flame shaped gem that glowed with an eerie light.

Yurei had begged her ghostly friends not to tell her brother, Danny, that she was still here. She just couldn't bring herself to see him. He would had just blamed himself, the pipe had been heading towards him. She would have lived if she didn't push him out of the way and gotten into it's path. She placed the book she had been reading back on the self in Ghostwriters library, and said farewell.

She started to fly towards her own lair which was a castle. To be honest she found it a bit to big and lonely. She sighed again, she had been really bored. Yurei stopped and grinned, maybe she could go to the human realm and explore, having been deathly sick when she was younger she never really got the chance to go anywhere. She called Yami, her black kitten who had also died in the explosion. Yami was now the size of a panther and covered in blue flames.

"Yami please guard the Castle. I'm going to explore the human realm for a bit." The feline ghost nodded and ran back to their lair. Yurei continued to fly trying to find a portal how ever the only portal around was the Fenton Works portal. Yurei's face fell as a wave of sadness hit her core. "No it will be okay." Taking a deep breathe she turned invisible and slowly peeked though the portal to make sure the cost was clear. Thankfully it was, Yurei stepped out of the portal and looked around. She could hear her Father soft snores. 'Must be night time.' she slowly floated up the stair and into the living room. She debated with herself as to whether or not to see her brother. She eventually decided not to. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She gave a final glance around the room before phasing through the door. It didn't take more then a few seconds before the cool night air washed over her. Before leaving Amity Park she decided to visit her grave, She hadn't left the Ghost Zone since she became a full ghost so she never got to see it.

Taking off into the clear night sky she headed towards the cemetery, it didn't take much time till she found her tombstone. Here lies Karyna Rose Fenton, great friend, great sister, loving daughter may she rest in eternal peace. Yurei smiled as she saw white roses obscure her date of birth and death, white roses had always been her favourite flowers. Using her ice abilities she created an ice rose and place it among the others. She turned and took off into the air she followed the wind and after a few days she came across an interesting city. Something was telling her that something big was about to happen here, and she would be a part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans only my Ocs.**

"So this is Jump City? I wonder what all that noise is about?" Yurei landed on a building and saw three guys fight against a girl with strange things on her wrists. She also talked in a language she had never heard before. Yurei floated down in between the teens and looked at them not long after her feet touched the ground a strange black energy bird appeared and so did another girl. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer." Yurei nodded agreeing with the other newcomer. One of the guys Yurei now knew was Robin told them all to stand down as he walked over to the hand cuffed girl. Once she was released she grabbed Robin and kissed him, she then threw him to the ground. "If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone." She then flew away.

"Okay didn't see that coming." Yurei said a bit surprised, it was quiet for a bit before the smallest decide to introduce himself to the newcomers. "So I'm Beast Boy, who are you?"

"I'm Yurei."

"Raven"

The biggest teen however didn't introduce himself he instead was talking to Robin. "You're going after her aren't you?"

"I have to know if she's a threat." Robin replied with a slight blush on he's face. "I don't think she is." Yurei's words caused everyone to look at her. "What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked her. "She seemed scared and lost. She doesn't know where she is and that is scaring her." Raven couldn't help but agree. Robin started walking away, Beast Boy started to follow. "Hey Robin sir do perhaps-"

"Sorry I just went solo. I'm not looking to join a team."

"-need a sidekick?"

Robin walked away leaving the four teens alone.

…...

Yurei P.O.V

I watched Robin walk away not even paying attention to Beast Boy, I snapped out of my daze when I heard the other guy yelling at him. "I HAD AN ACCIDENT AND NOW I'M A MONSTER ALRIGHT! A CYBORG!" In my eyes I didn't see a monster, I saw a young man. The real monsters are those GIW. I felt my anger flare up a bit. One day they will pay for what they did to me. I took couple of deep breathes, not that I actually needed to breathe any more, and calmed my self down while Beast Boy fawned over the newly dubbed Cyborg. I was about to fly off when Beast Boy suddenly shouted "DUUDDEE!" and a giant ship hovered over the ruined Pizzeria. **(AN: forgive me I'm going to skip this scene because I can't remember how it went. Nor could I find any transcripts.)**

Sometime later we found the girl in a convenience store eating all sorts of candies while they were still in their wrapping. "Ah you know those taste better without the wrappers." Beast Boy pointed out to the Alien girl, she turn towards us, her eyes and hands glowed with a green glow. "Easy we're friends remember."

"Friends? Why? For what purpose have you freed me?" She asked Robin slowly inching closer towards us.

"Just trying to be nice."

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. The closest we have is 'Rutha' Weak!"

It was Cyborg who answered her next. "Well here 'Nice' means nice. And if you wants us to keep being nice, you'll tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." The alien girls' eyes and hands stopped glowing and she look so sad. "Not prisoner. I am prize. The Gordanians are to deliver me to the citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are?" I felt like we already knew the answer. "Not 'Nice'"

"We don't have time for this. We have company."

I faced the wall behind us and powered up my ecto-blasts. The wall exploded to show a group of Gordanian warriors. "Hello misplaced aggression!" I said with a smirk. I started firing my ecto-blasts and ice beams. The others also joined in using their own abilities and powers. In a few minutes the Gordanians were unconscious and scattered everywhere. "Oh man look what they did to my suit" Cyborg said as his grey hoodie barely clung to his cybernetics. "So? You look way cooler without it." Beast Boy complemented. "Right like I'm going to take fashion advice from the guy in a goofy mask?!"

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Right? Raven? Yurei?" unfortunately for the changeling both Raven and I shook our heads. "But what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity? Your green!" Raven asked. I soon joined after her. "Yeah that's kind of hard to miss."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to argue but then realised they had a point and took off his mask. We didn't get must time to relax as a huge hologram of the Gordanian leader threaten to destroy our home.

"Go team." Cyborg said softly. The alien girl then started yelling at Robin. "All the fault is yours! I COMENDED YOU LEAVE ME ALONE BUT YOU INSISTED APONE THE BEING NICE!"

"MY FAULT?! YOU BLAST ME, YOU KISS ME BUT YOU NEVER MENTION THEY HAVE A GIANT PARTICAL WEAPON!" Soon even Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing with each other.

"QUITE/SILENCE!" Raven and I said at the same time causing the others to look at us. I glared at them while Raven waved and shyly said 'hi'. "It is no-ones fault, but if those Gordanians fire that laser everyone we care about are going to be killed!"

Robin sighed, knowing I was right. We soon came up with a plan, Raven managed to teleport us into the ship. "Brr that dark magic stuff gives me the..." Raven glared at Beast Boy, "I mean it's so cool." 'Nice save there Beast Boy.' I thought sarcastically, The Red headed alien girl started leading the way but Cyborg and I noticed raven just standing still. "Aren't you coming?" I asked Raven as she looked down to the ground and faced her back towards us. "You both heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in." Cyborg place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He's green, Half of me is metal, Yurei is glowing like a night light and the other girl is from space. Trust us you fit in just fine." Raven gave us a small smile and nodded. All three of us then chased after the others.

….

**I think this is a good place to end this chapter. Wow over 1000 words.**


End file.
